


世界尽头的冷酷星海

by bolinda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda
Summary: 补档，写于2019年6月19日
Relationships: Estinien Wyrmblood&Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 1





	世界尽头的冷酷星海

第一世界的情况，远比光预想的更加糟糕。光泛滥让这里的人口骤减七成，气候与土地在光污染的情况下发生异变，幸存者们朝着诡异的方向进化——第一世界的生命像蛮神一样吸收以太，用星球的生命为自身续命。

原初世界与第一世界互为镜像，也就是说，他们每一个人都能在这里找到另一个自我。

如同命运的捉弄，光遇到了第一世界的奥尔什方。

她像往常一样坐着过路圣人，黑色大剑击退意图吞噬人类的白色魔物。本想像平时一般潇洒离去，只留下被传唱的英雄事迹。被拯救的男孩子还坐在地上，身上都是泥，第一世界里只剩下黯淡的黑白灰，他却有着鲜艳雅致的眼睛和头发。

可那就是他，就算光搞错海德林和佐迪亚克也不会弄错。

奥尔什方青空般的眸子，映出英雄的黑色甲胄，他从未见过如此强大的人。他更不明白，这么厉害的人，为什么会看着他莫名的流出眼泪。他只是觉得，她在为他而哭，让奥尔什方想起母亲临终时鸽子般的留恋与不舍，自从母亲离世，从没有人为他流泪。

他从白色沙地爬起，跑到她面前，那么瘦小，身高还不及她的胸口。他伸出脏兮兮的小手，踮着脚试图为她擦掉眼泪。她突然跪下来，与他平视，目光真挚而悲伤：“好孩子，你叫什么名字？”

“奥尔什方，英雄大人叫什么呢？”

在第一世界里，不能用本名，光想了想，脱口而出：“艾达。”

她一路牵着奥尔什方的干巴巴的小手，听他讲述着第一世界的事情。他说很小的时候母亲病逝，然后不久后发生灵灾，魔物都变成白色，而很多人类也变成白色怪物。白色魔物会吃白色怪物，也吃活人，白色怪物会食用以太。

“我甚至庆幸母亲早早离世，不必亲眼看见现在世界遭受的苦难。”

提到母亲，泪花在他的眼中打转。

她不善辞令，想说些什么安慰他，最后只能摸摸他毛躁的蓝色短发。奥尔什方努力的对她摆出笑脸，指着前方：“到村子了！”

说是村子，都是从各地逃难而来的人，甚至比不上南萨小阿拉米格的难民营。为什么无论在哪一个世界，奥尔什方都要生活的如此艰辛？

村民从未见过光这样的人，他们并不排外，世界已经没有多少人口，能见到正常同类总是令人心安。更何况，光的力量强大到连未满月的婴儿都会闭上哭泣的嘴巴。  
夜晚的篝火旁，光褪去铠甲，换了件毛茸茸的皮毛大衣。奥尔什方枕在她柔软结实的大腿上，手指小心翼翼的抚摸着成熟女性卷曲丰盈的发梢。她身上有很好闻的味道，是花香，第一世界的花朵早已绝迹。她身上的味道是哪里来的呢？

“英雄大人身上的味道真好闻。”

光笑了笑，她以为奥尔什方最多十岁，结果他已经13岁，比她小15岁呢。完全是个孩子，真是……君生我已老。

无论哪个世界，奥尔什方都是健谈的人，他发现英雄不太会说话，却很喜欢听他讲话。他说什么，她都听的很认真，点头或者摇头，偶尔也会犀利的点评。

“您为什么会来到我们这么贫瘠的地方呢？”

“为了拯救世界。”

第二天，奥尔什方在村落与她分别，他不死心的又问句：“您真的会拯救世界吗？”

光看着他点头。

男孩小心翼翼的问：“那您还会回来吗？回到这里，看看我？”

她如果能拯救世界并且侥幸活下来，那么她一定要回到这里，带他走。她要带他去原初世界，做他的亲人，给他最好的生活。让他远离苦难与悲伤。

她终究没有答复他，只是微笑着点头，对他摆摆手：“嗯，我会回来看你，你要好好活着。”

在第一世界的事情尘埃落定时，站在她面前的是母水晶前与行星代言人敏菲利亚。敏菲利亚的脸上写满神明的慈悲：“感谢你再一次拯救世界，这个世界所有人都将铭记在心。”

光为世界经历的磨难，付出的艰辛，落在纸上不过寥寥数字。光之战士再一次阻止灵灾，而已。

光真的累了，她拯救自己的世界后还要拯救别的世界。她疲惫的对敏菲利亚说：“我想带第一世界的奥尔什方回原初世界。”

敏菲利亚淡然果断的拒绝她的要求：“不可以，我不允许，海德林也不会允许。”

光甚至没有意外，海德林一向都只知索取：“我拯救了一条河流，你却告诉我不能从这条河里讨杯水喝？”

敏菲利亚脸上挂着从前叫她无数次跑腿时的笑容：“世界与世界之前需要平衡，两个镜像世界严格遵守物质守恒，稍有差池便会造成次元崩塌。所以，我不允许。”

光苦笑着摇头，掏出怀里的光之水晶，狠狠的砸向敏菲利亚，原来她被砸还知道痛呢？

“守好你的定律，老娘不干了。”

星海空间充斥着海德林与敏菲利亚愤怒的喊声，光对着空间入口处比了个中指：“FK YOU.”

第一世界的入口被海德林强行关闭，她只能返回原初世界。只是不知道，那个小男孩，会不会每天都在村口张望着英雄的身影？

龙诗战争结束后的第二十个年头，忘忧骑士亭的老版从吉布隆变成了前苍天之龙骑埃斯蒂尼安。大家都知道，老板娘是终结龙诗战争的大英雄，也知道，他们从未结婚。

当初艾默里克与埃斯蒂尼安公平竞争，英雄阁下选择了与她多次出生入死的搭档。上议长艾默里克一直与他们保持深厚友谊——并且终生未娶。

退休的龙骑士与退役英雄，都选择在伊修加德做个普通人度过剩下的人生。生活在同个屋檐下，曾经的暧昧被无限放大。两个寂寞的人自然而然走到一起，平淡的岁月，平常的恋人。

埃斯蒂尼安抚弄着枕畔情人的卷发，他喜欢她光裸的肩头。光笑着问他：“我的头发是不是白了？”

埃斯蒂尼安认真的拈起一缕观察，最后得出直男结论：“你头发颜色太浅，看不出来。”

光哭笑不得的转过身搂住他的脖子，端详着龙骑士被岁月遗忘的英俊脸庞。她也没想到，会在为她终身不娶的艾默里克、北洲癫狂的武痴皇帝、和黯然消失的阿尔菲诺中，选择了脾气最坏的埃斯蒂尼安。

她不会承认，失去奥尔什方之后，选择谁都区别不大，一切只是机缘。

那年摩杜纳的寒冬，埃斯蒂尼安在罗薇娜会馆等待着光从海都回来。

会馆大门“咣”！的被一脚踢开，在漫天飞雪下，出现了身穿红色魔导装甲的芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯。那双本来动人的蓝眼睛中的寒光，比霜雪更冷，那永远高高在上的冷漠男人散发出少见的情绪波动——愤怒，嫉妒，憎恨。

埃斯蒂尼安拿起长枪，对同在会馆的于里昂热交代几句，便跟着芝诺斯出去了。

光冒着风雪严寒回来时，听见一路风言风语，说加雷马皇太子和前苍天之龙骑已经在银泪湖激战几天几夜，不眠不休，战火波及之处草木死绝。他们在赌上性命战斗，至死方休。

那时的光，天真的以为他们是为了争夺最强称号而战。

于里昂热拦住想去制止战斗的光，他转达埃斯蒂尼安交代的话：“无论发生什么，都不要干扰他和芝诺斯的决斗。尤其是光，希望你无论如何都不要让她出现在我们的战斗现场。”

仿佛是场没有尽头的战斗，光每天顶着严寒站在丧灵钟的入口处，眺望着远方的现场。他们的战斗让摩杜纳上空乌云密布，连尘世幻龙都为之担忧。直到第十天，她终于看到埃斯蒂尼安蹒跚的身影。他顺滑的银发被血块粘成一缕一缕，让光胆战心惊。她不想看见埃斯蒂尼安的血，也不想看见芝诺斯的血。

埃斯蒂尼安拄着长枪，努力走到她面前，身上的铠甲已然破碎不堪，染满血污的面庞挂着温柔的笑意。他手中的长枪轰然倒地，将光紧紧的抱紧怀中，气若游丝的说：“我赢了……赢了……”

直到很久之后，光才明白埃斯蒂尼安赢了什么。

埃斯蒂尼安轻轻的咳嗽着，伊修加德该死的阴雨天让他腹部的旧伤隐隐作痛。他在与芝诺斯的决斗中，受了战斗生涯中最重的伤，被妖刀贯穿腹部。

身边的艾默里克笑着拿下好友手中的烈酒：“莫要贪杯。”他终生操劳国事，皱纹悄然趴上上议长动人的眼睛，两鬓也已经斑白。追求青春是人类写在基因里的贪婪，他甚至有些嫉妒埃斯蒂尼安和光永不衰老的外貌。

他们一个拜邪龙之眼所赐，另一个则是被光污染，都成了长生不老的妖怪。某种程度来说，他们还真是天生一对。

埃斯蒂尼安听话的放下酒杯，两人望向吧台处擦拭酒杯的老板娘。

她依然美貌如初，无论多少次，多少年，都令他们怦然心动。她是艾欧泽亚有史以来最伟大的英雄，功绩彪炳史册，成为传说，又成为神话。听说海德林选择了新使徒，世界有了新英雄，但是他们的事迹完全不能与她相提并论。

很多冒险者都是听了她的传说才走上旅途，有的人穷其所有打探到英雄的归宿，不远万里，如同朝圣般来到云雾街这个嘈杂而混乱的酒馆，只为目睹偶像的身影。

光感觉到他们的目光，抬头一笑。艾默里克优雅的对她举起酒杯，点头致意，嘴上却说：“哈罗妮在上，你真幸运。你是世界上最幸运的家伙，我永远嫉妒你。”

埃斯蒂尼安不置可否，他确实幸运。那场以光为赌注的决战，他并未打赢芝诺斯，而是芝诺斯自己放弃决斗。因为皇帝瓦厉斯突然驾崩，芝诺斯选择优先回国争夺皇位。如果那位皇帝不是死的时机恰当……如果那个骑士没有死……

算了，哪有如果。

十几年的潜移默化，伊修加德贵族和平民之间的界限越来越模糊，上议长出现在云雾街的酒馆早就不是新鲜事。

艾默里克和埃斯蒂尼安相谈甚欢，不时望向吧台，光偶尔会抬头笑笑，并不打算打扰那对终生挚友的交谈。她注意到对面桌披着白色袍服带着面罩的男性精灵，看上去年龄不大，已经连续来这三天了。每次就坐在不远处，默默的看着她一整天。

总有崇拜者从黑市小道打听到她的下落，追星一般跑到皇都只为见她一面。她已经习惯了，谁没年轻过呢？她当年，也是这样的崇拜过埃斯蒂尼安。

今天那位男性终于来到她的面前，向她大方的打招呼：“你好。”

光握着就被的手微微一震，这声音太过熟悉，太过遥远，像极了某位几十年未曾见面的密友。她瞪大双眼，拼命在记忆里搜寻声音的主人。

埃斯蒂尼安就算跟艾默里克交谈，注意力也全部放在恋人的身上，他立即敏感的察觉到光气息异常，聪慧的总议长也发现好友脸色不对劲，小声问：“发生了什么……你……光的脸色看上去很奇怪？”

男性精灵小声低沉而温柔：“真是，您竟然忘了我？忘了您一生所爱？或者，我们单独出去聊聊？”

光几乎是不假思索的顺从精灵的邀请，跟着他走出酒馆，神色惊讶而木讷，甚至忘记跟埃斯蒂尼安招呼。

伊修加德晴天的黄昏，让冰冷的山风也变得温和起来，精灵眺望着云海缭绕的巨盾台，眯着眼睛摘下面具：“这里真美啊！像你一样，艾达。”

第一世界的奥尔什方长大了，站在她的面前，那张脸与在光怀中逝去呼吸的面孔完美重叠，一模一样，连笑容都一样。

可是他为什么会在这里呢？普通人是无法次元旅行，他要么成为海德林的使徒，要么成为佐迪亚克的无影。这些都与光无关，只是个嘈杂酒馆的老板娘。

他们既熟悉，又陌生。

光指着福尔唐辉煌的宅邸告诉他，在这里，这是他的家。

奥尔什方惊讶的瞪大双眼：“原来我这么幸福吗？有这么漂亮的房子，不用挨饿，不用担心半夜被怪物吃掉，有家人，朋友，还有你？”

幸福？奥尔什方觉得奥尔什方幸福，这个说法让光不由得笑的眼睛都皱起来，跟你比起来，他确实很幸福。

“我走以后，第一世界变得怎样了？你又是怎样出现在原初世界的？”

还能怎样，情况没有恶化而已。死去的人不会回来，他们仍然在温饱线上苦苦挣扎。那个天真的小男孩每天黄昏时在村口等她，忙碌的英雄忘记答应他的戏言，可他不会忘。他就每天等待着，直到一位穿着白袍的面具男人带走他。

他被选中，成为无影。

他被选中的原因很简单，因为光之战士，他从白袍口中得知，他是光之战士一生挚爱，唯一的软肋。他受训成为无影的每一天，都在研究光的生平，她的喜憎，她的生活方式，战斗方式，甚至睡觉时侧向哪边。他比埃斯蒂尼安、比她自己都更了解她。

而这一切的目的都是，为了杀死她。

奥尔什方摘掉兜帽，啊……那就是巨龙首办公桌后，每次热情迎接她的面孔。

白袍艾里迪布斯被发狂的加雷马皇帝杀掉后，奥尔什方继任成为调停者。光之战士性命的决定权，握在他的手中。

“我来到这里，是为了杀你。”

光一点也不惊讶，像摸着那个枯瘦男孩般摸着他毛躁的蓝发，尽管他已经比她高出一头：“那么，动手吧，杀我需要用暗之水晶，你应该知道方法。”

她的触摸让奥尔什方无法拒绝，他是多么怀念篝火下躺在她怀里的安全感，他有生之年里屈指可数的被人呵护，他弯曲膝盖，把头埋进光的颈间，像个撒娇的孩子：“我想问你一件事，你为什么不做光之战士了？”

“读我的记忆吧，你有超越之力，我感受的到。”

强烈眩晕之后，奥尔什方抬起头，愕然的盯着光的双眼：“所以，你为了我殴打海德林？”

光捏着他高高的颧骨：“如果佐迪亚克欺负你，我一样揍他。”

这个世界被她越拯救越糟糕，暗之战士的际遇与她又有什么两样？与龙诗战争一样，没有对错，立场而已。奥尔什方会成为一个优秀的调停者，如果她是多余的，那么她愿意成为新人白袍王座下奠基的白骨。  
奥尔什方浑身冒着紫黑色的以太，脸上浮现出红色面具，声音苦涩：“你真任性……”罢了，她不再为海德林效力，她再也没有任何价值。

奥尔什方使出无影魔法的瞬间，绝邪龙卷着龙炎冲从天而降——在福尔唐家门口砸出个大坑。

坑里没有人，也没有无影，只剩下与奥尔什方道别后一脸懵逼的光：“你这是干嘛？”

奥尔什方的出现让埃斯蒂尼安几乎失去理智，因为他担心光的安危。一个死了二十年的人突然复活，不知道是人是鬼是妖异，但是他知道绝对不是好事。在看到长着奥尔什方脸的妖怪施展无影魔法时，他无可抑制的暴走。

邪龙怨影附体的埃斯蒂尼安，眼冒红光的搜寻无影的下落，声音都开始变得像尼德霍格：“混账无影去哪了？你有没有受伤？老子追到虚无界也要宰了他！”

光翻了个白眼，都一把年纪脾气还这么大，很容易高血压你知道吗？

她一脚把龙血附体的埃斯蒂尼安放倒，把他死死的压在地上：“冷静点！你听我解释！”

光磕磕绊绊的解释，解释的过程不包括她被埃斯蒂尼安掀飞并且挨了一记死者之岸，身上还挂着长达一小时的樱花怒放DEBUFF。她最后只能拔出大剑，再次把他打翻在地。

打了小半天，损毁砥柱层建筑无数，埃斯蒂尼安算是听进去这件事的来龙去脉，最后他更加清晰的得出结论：“所以，你刚才出轨了？”

嗯……她好像刚才情不自禁的拥抱奥尔什方几分钟，这也算出轨？可对方比她小将近二十多，还是个孩子啊！

埃斯蒂尼安更加生气了：“我TM也是个孩子！”

紧急联络的圣龙赫拉斯瓦尔格终于赶来主持正义。被打扰静修的圣龙非常不满，只想快点制止这场核打击制造者，它一爪子抓起一个，毫不留情的将龙骑士和暗黑骑士丢向巨盾台对面的神意之地，去那边打，不要破坏伊修加德。

艾默里克目瞪口呆的眺望两个大杀器在圣龙的投掷下，成为天边的两颗流星飞向库尔札斯中央高地。

他们不会摔死吧，嗯，一定不会，祸害活千年。


End file.
